The present invention relates to a correction arrangement for an amplifier which includes two An amplifier correction arrangement which includes two differential amplifiers whose outputs are coupled to the control electrodes of respective output transistors of opposite conductivity type which constitute an output stage and are coupled in series between the poles of a DC voltage source and the junction point of which constitute the output of the amplifier
is already known from the Belgian patent no. 8700160 (D. Haspelagh et al 3-4-6). This known correction arrangement prevents excessive current consumption and cross-over distortion of the amplifier and is constituted by a series circuit connected across the output stage which includes a first current source, an impedance and a second current source, the junction points of the current sources and the impedance being directly coupled with the control electrodes of respective output transistors. The correcting operation of this known arrangement consists in maintaining the voltage drop over the impedance substantially constant. However, it is clear that when the impedance is modified the correction operation is also influenced. This may for instance happen when the diode connected MOS transistor which is used as the impedance is replaced by a MOS transistor having another threshold voltage. Transistors may have different threshold voltages when they are for instance manufactured according to different processes. This means that the correction effect of the known circuit is to a certain extent process dependent.